


Long Way Down

by DreamingStoriesInOurSleep



Category: One Direction (Band), One Direction - Long Way Down
Genre: Break Up, Don't Think I'm Forgetting Anything, Like Really Fucking Sad, M/M, Sad, Sorry If I've Missed Anything, Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:30:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8461885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep/pseuds/DreamingStoriesInOurSleep
Summary: After One Direction calls an end to the Boy Band days, Louis and Harry are struggling to keep their relationship going.





	

They had no idea how hard it would truly be not seeing each other every night on the tour bus, not prancing about the stage and making eyes at each other. They didn’t realise that at the end of their career, it would also be the end of their relationship. It’s not like they planned for it to go like this, no one would ever plan for a relationship as strong as theirs to end like this, but with Harry taking off to LA, London and Germany to go and film as well as Louis moving back to London to look after his baby boy, things just got too complicated. They tried, they really did, but the only problem was timing. Every time Harry would be in London, Louis was in Ireland or Australia and then when Louis finally got back home to London, Harry was already on the plane back to LA for a photo shoot.

It happened on a late summer’s night when Louis Skyped Harry, knowing that he would just be finishing up the filming for the day, so when Harry’s bright, intentionally muddy smile came into view on Louis’ laptop, it just made what he was about to say that much harder. Harry noticed that something was wrong, so he politely asked the make up team if he could remove all the foundation, mud and stage blood from his face himself.

Once they were alone and Harry was slowly starting to wipe his cheeks of the mess, Louis took a deep breath and started the speech he had rehearsed for about six hours now. “Haz, baby.” His voice broke; this was not how he wanted it to go. 

“Harry, you know I love you right?” Harry eyed the camera carefully.

“Of course Lou, I love you too, always.”

“Forever.” Louis followed, their usual saying stabbing Louis painfully in the heart.

“So then you will be able to understand why I can’t do this anymore.” Louis willed himself not to cry. He had to be strong, for Harry’s sake, even though he could already hear Harry’s sharp in take of air and a tiny whimper leave his lips. 

“What?” A small whisper escaped Harry’s throat, Louis only just catching it. He was so close to breaking down, and he had only just started. 

“Haz, Harry. It was always so easy to think that this could have been our forever because we were hardly apart, but with you now in the movie industry and me having my little boy, we just never see each other anymore. I haven’t felt your arms around me for six months. I haven’t kissed you for so long and I miss you, dear God I miss you so much. I miss waking up to your unruly mop of curls, I miss your gangly arms and legs always getting in the way of you and making you clumsy. I miss your voice in the morning when you’ve just woken up. I miss you singing to me when I wake up from a nightmare. I miss your touch, your body, your mouth, your kiss. It’s been 8 months now since the split and I have only seen you once. I can’t keep living like this Harry. I can’t keep staying up until one in the morning just so I can Skype you and not even touch you.” Louis let out a shaky breath as a tear fell down his cheek.

“We will make this work, I promise once this movie is done, I’m yours, I will never leave your side. We can spend days in bed just holding each other, making love, kissing. God I miss those lazy days of just you and me, nothing on under the sheets and just holding each other. Louis I need you, you keep me sane. You prevent me from becoming someone that I am not! Louis, without you I am not me. Please don’t leave, we can work this out, we just need time.” Harry cried. “Please.” He sobbed.

“Harry, I just don’t know how. I’m struggling so much with this. All we have is time, and I just can’t wait any longer. I know that it’s so selfish of me, and I know that you can’t make filming go any faster, but I just need you here to catch me when I fall, but you aren’t here and I’m falling so hard and so fast. Harry, it’s such a long way down and I don’t know if either of us will survive the fall.” Louis wiped his eyes and nose on the sleeve of his oversized jumper.

“Please don’t do this Louis.” Harry collapsed to his knees, his legs no longer able to support the weight of him and this burden that Louis has placed on him. 

“Goodbye Harry.” Louis pressed his fingers to his lips, kissed them and then brought them to the laptop screen. “I will always love you.” A sob escaped Louis’ lips as he closed the lid of the device, the last thing Louis hears is a loud sob that is followed by a “Lou-” before the screen goes black and Louis is left all alone in his bedroom, rocking himself gently, his knees up to his chin as sobs shake his body uncontrollably.

“I’m so sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about that guys! I literally just wrote this story in about 10/15 minutes because I was listening to my music and Long Way Down came on and I was inspired, sorry if it's shitty, granted it's 2:15am here, so...forgive me?
> 
> Love you My Little Pandas. :) xx


End file.
